hellfyre_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Azazel Morningstar
Azazel Morningstar is the founder and leader of the Hellfyre Heroes. He is a Tiefling Sorcerer and the grandson of Bahamut, the king of metallic dragons. Azazel leads the Hellfyre Heroes across the Sword Coast in order to put an end to Ebarnaje's invasion. He has a Pseudodragon familiar named Minimignis, and a staff he named Vinzel's Hearflame when it was infused with some of Vinzel Shagra's power. He recently was gifted the ability to control his inherited divine ability "Bahamut Rage State". Being in this state grants him incredible power and has been used in the past to get him and his friends out of dire situations. Appearance Azazel has Silver-Tipped red horns that curve to his back and black, short, slicked-back hair. His somewhat pointed ears are studded with gold. His eyes are grey with golden slit pupils and his skin is red with patches of red metallic scales on his back, neck, legs, and arms. When in "Bahamut Rage State" his fire becomes larger and when using the "Fly" spell he sprouts wings of blueish-white fire instead of flying by his normal means (propelling himself with fire from his hands and feet ala Iron Man.) Some of his power is also shared with Minimignis upon activating this berzerker rage (shown here >). He recently started donning a Periap of Health that was purchased from a merchant in Waterdeep (needs correction, probably not actually Waterdeep.) Bio (incomplete) In his formative years his father, his village's chief, was very cold towards young Azazel and his mother, Petra Aurum, was a very caring and protective Half-Dragon mother, who always wanted nothing but the best for Azazel. But whenever the subject of his grandparents came up she would become dismissive and stern. Growing up, Azazel was consistently bullied and teased for his Half-blood nature which repeated lead to asking more questions to his mother about his ancestry. "Growing up as a half breed can be... Challenging... Now, of course, I am just generalizing, some half species have become renowned and respected across the land like the DragonBorn for their tenacity and bravery or the half-elves for their magical prowess and democracies... While others have become infamous and feared such as my family... Tieflings... While yes our great ancestors made pacts with ancient demons for power and knowledge, we generally have the same moral compass as men, but it can be pretty hard to look past the horns, red skin, and tails... But you think that's bad? Try being half Tiefling half DragonBorn... While yes the arcane knowledge and hardened scales have come in great handy in life, they've ultimately never done more good than harm. After leaving my father's Tiefling village I set out on my own with the goal of surpassing my peers in both knowledge and respect. Being fruitless in my search for a master to apprentice under, I had to pay my way through university with the little income I made as a tavern cook. In my scholarly journey I mastered Elvish, adding to a total of four languages (Including my native tongues of common, infernal, and draconic), went into theatre where I became proficient in story telling and intimidation, and when still no one would teach me the mystic arts my draconic bloodline so yearned to master, I spent years becoming a self-taught sorcerer." Development during campaign Season 1 Witch Hunt part 1: Introduced. Here There be Dagon part 1: Azazel meets Shodlath under the guise of Annie and suspects the truth about her. Here There be Dagon part 3: Azazel encounters Dagon for the first time, who he and the other Hellfyre Heroes take captive. Azazel also uses his Wrath of Bahamut for the first time. Season 2 The Snake in the Shadows part 1: '''Azazel meets Shoztahluss. '''A Bolt from the Bronze: '''Azazel meets Marinshei, Alfena, and Pafenna and receives a Sending Stone connected to one in the possession of Alfena. '''Heroes in Training: Azazel purchases a Pseudodragon egg. Battle for Loudwater part 3: '''Azazel pretends to strike a deal with Morzmosin to save the Hellfyre Heroes. '''Battle for Loudwater part 4: Azazel loses himself to his divine power for the first time. He also has a dispute with Falruffy, who attempted to place The Golden Book in Azazel's bag. Season 3 Sorcerer's Worst Kept Secret: Azazel helps Shoztahluss with a project and becomes a little more trusting of him. Restless Nights: '''Azazel receives a message from Orlan under the guise of a golden canary. Minimignis, Azazel's Pseudodragon hatches from his egg. Dagon also contacts Azazel in his dream and attempts to convince Azazel to follow his philosophy about fiendish ancestry. '''Crypt of the Cremated: Azazel meets the ghost of Vinzel Shagra, who empowers his staff. He also learns of the Phoenixwing Guardians for the first time. Injustice is Blind part 2: A fight between Azazel and Shoztahluss over the priority of destroying The Vivisector becomes violent. '''Injustice is Blind part 3: '''Azazel finds a temple of Bahamut. '''To Each Their Own: '''Azazel reunites with Petra and Bahamut who help him to master control over his divine power. He meets Nyx during his training. Morzmosin, who did not fall for Azazel's tricks in Fort Pathrasha attacks him but is chased off my Orlan. '''Bitches Get Stitches: '''Azazel and Shoztahluss have a duel in which Azazel emerges victorious. '''Instant Fire: Just Add Water: '''Azazel's staff, Vinzel's Heartflame, resonates with something inside Heisath's Hideout as he passes it in his travels. He enters to investigate and inside he finds Cyrus Arzurlon-Shagra.